7th Agency
The is an organization composed of multiple smaller groups that has existed since before the Great Dark War. They specialize in doing research on magic element and Magic Formula, and mainly focus on using science, as opposed to the World Void Information Control Organization who focus mainly on Magic Formula. 7th Agency considers the Control Organization to be their main adversary and polar opposite. It is run by the committee. Information The 7th Agency was established with the aiding of Yūki Terumi.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, glossary, characters section, entry #25 The main goal of the 7th Agency is to control Magic Formula through science. They view them as powerful, unstable and dangerous tools. They believe that a tool that can’t be controlled by people is incomplete, and that as long as it remains so, they will be at the mercy of mages. In order to complete their own version of Magic Formula, they need to study and utilize the Blue Grimoire that Ragna the Bloodedge possesses.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Sector Seven Story, Episode 1 Another of their goals, in case the main one fails, is complete obliteration of magic element.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 16 One time, when word went out that the World Void Information Control Organization has discovered and excavated the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Machine God: Nirvana, which was buried under the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, and that it is meant to be transported to the Control Organization’s headquarters. The 7th Agency sent a mercenary troop to retrieve it before it is transported. They successfully claimed Nirvana, but the troop was mostly annihilated by Azrael, with their commander as the only survivor and in critical condition.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 13 The events in Naobi were eventually came to be known as the Event Weapon Dispossession Operation. In the short story That which is inherited,BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Extra Story, That which is inherited Relius Clover came to ask Kokonoe for help in an experiment pertaining to creation of an Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, offering in exchange a Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field. Kokonoe originally declined the offer until Relius implied that the method of smelting the Event Weapon is a bit different than what she thinks it is, and that the truth will be clear when she herself witnesses it. Later on, the word go out that the Control Organization has discovered and excavated the Event Weapon, Nirvana which was buried under the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, and that it is meant to be transported to the Control Organization’s HQ. The 7th Agency sent a mercenary troop and Azrael to retrieve it from Naobi before it is transported. They successfully claimed Nirvana, but the troop was mostly annihilated by Azrael, with their commander as the only survivor and in critical condition.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 13 At this point Relius was awaiting in the laboratory and had started analyzing the Event Weapon right away, stating that it was missing its core. Over a month of being missing, Relius returned and started his experiment with Kokonoe before the opened Kiln, bringing along the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field, as well Ignis and Nirvana, then equipped with Kokonoe’s mechanical powertrains, which were prototypes of the Event Weapon Imitation. The events in Naobi were eventually came to be known as the Event Weapon Dispossession Operation. During the experiment, the Control Organization’s Imperial Guards attacked, and TR-0009 Tager was sent to intercept them. Suddenly, the Black Beast appeared from the Kiln, and using its “Soul Eater”, it began to absorb souls, starting with those belonging to the Control Organization soldiers. Relius then revealed that the Black Beast is the core of the Event Weapon, and that Nine created a Black Beast to defeat another. In order to save Tager and everyone else, Kokonoe was forced to use her mother’s spell, the Infinite Gravity, which compressed the Black Beast to the size of an apple (while seemingly simultaneously Nu grew a soul then), leaving her tired out. Relius then ordered Ignis to retrieve the black sphere, as it was meant to be her soul. Kokonoe then, presumably by magic (though Relius was wondering if it wasn’t an Intervention), managed to move Nirvana and successfully landed a hit on Clover, after which she collapsed. After this event, Relius, Ignis and Nirvana couldn’t be found along with the black sphere, the 13th Prime Field was believed to have been taken by Control Organization, and the 11th and the 12th Prime Fields were found in Relius’ lab and sent to the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. Tager managed to survive his encounter with the Black Beast, but some of his memories were damaged, effectively erasing all his memories of the event and his previous life. Members Current members *Kokonoe Mercury *TR-0009 Tager *Kajun Faycott *Mai Hazuki Former members *Litchi Faye Ling — scientist, Kokonoe’s assistant in 2193, left in 2197. *Lotte Carmine — scientist, discovers the Boundary. *Cypher Albar — scientist, status unknown. *Lambda-11 — imitation Murakumo Unit restored by Kokonoe; became a nun with her sister unit Noel Vermillion. References Category:7th Agency Category:Groups/Organizations Navigation